Dämonen Vampire (Yaoi Hetero)
by Mouneky
Summary: Le era frustrante saber lo que sentía. ¿Por qué lo sentía? Era un vampiro. Todo lo hacía a su gusto, a su deleite… excepto… enamorarse. Eso fue inconsciente. Pero ¿Por qué de un humano?... más bien... de un hombre. Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween 2015" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"
1. Chapter 1

**_Título_** ** _:_**

 _Dämonen_ _vampire._

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 _Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro._

 ** _Rating_** ** _:_**

 **** _M._

 ** _Advertencia:_**

 _UN LEMON ESPECIAL (18+)_ __ _Espero y los fans de Kagōme no me matéis. Contenido sexual explícito y violencia…_

 ** _Little Note:_** _desde el otro cap. Planeo hacerlo YAOI, así que; a los que no les guste este género… por favor, no lo leas y ahórrate los comentarios homofóbicos. (Si es un impedimento en las reglas poner Yaoi, por favor, decidme y lo cambio)_

 _ **1 Capítulo: El final comienza…**_

 _ **…**_ _ **para ti**_

 _._

 **(.-*-.)**

.

 **|°|—Vampiro Seductor—|°|**

 **.**

Era la primera copa que se tomaba en la noche, seguro sería la única. Miró el líquido rojo que le recordaba a lo que tanto ansiaba probar. Paciencia, es lo que tenía y le sobraba. No tenía mucho apetito por lo visto. Seduciría a una y…

Llevó a sus labios el vaso, pasando por su garganta el, algo amargo, trago. No se comparaba con lo que quería, pero algo es algo. Paseó su vista por la discoteca. Varios olores, unos fuertes otros dulces. Unos amargos otros salados, sudor, se dijo.

Veía a gordos tocando el trasero de las jóvenes camareras, metiendo un billete en el bolsillo de su delantal mientras les guiñaban el ojo. Las chicas sonreían y se iban, nerviosas, a atender a otro cliente, esperando que su rutina terminara pronto con unos suspiros disimulados.

— Patético — masculló, su voz grave y aterciopelada quedó ahogada entre la alta música del lugar. Terminó su bebida, dejando el vaso en el mostrador del local. La muchacha que se encargaba de servir las bebidas se acercó a él con paso coqueto — hum — Teniéndolo de frente, se recargó con un brazo en el mostrador, inclinándose para mostrar sus senos. El vampiro miró a la chica, le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo más, guapo? — preguntó con tono insinuante, infló su pecho, mostrando sus pechos y pestañeó con sus largas pestañas.

— No.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué tan solito, hermoso?

— _"_ _Perra en celo"_ — se dijo a sí mismo. Recargó un codo en la mesa y posó su mentón en la palma de su mano — no quisiera estar solo esta noche, ¿me acompañarías? — ladeo su cabeza e imitó la mirada de ella.

Ella sonrió. Tamborileó con sus dedos la mesa. Hizo piecitos con dos dedos y los "caminó" hacia el brazo del vampiro. Él siguió con la mirada esos movimientos insinuantes y a la vez coquetos. Soltó un suspiro, y la volvió a ver a ella.

— Mi turno termina en diez minutos, ¿me esperarías? — él asintió. No le quedaba de otra, y no quería ir a cazar a un simple animal o algo… porque, _por su culpa_ ; él estaba así. Aunque tenía que admitir que la culpa también era suya, ¿él había empezado con eso, no? Muy bien sabía en lo que iba a terminar, y siempre encontraba un _punto_ para manipularlo — por cierto, mi nombre es Kagōme.

— El mío… — dudó un poco al decirlo, ¿Por qué no? De todos modos su nombre era lo último que ella iría a recordar en la noche — Sesshōmaru.

— Un gusto… Sesshōmaru — un escalofrío involuntario recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al pronunciar ese nombre — "Deben ser imaginaciones mías" — se dijo. Se encogió de brazos y siguió atendiendo su turno hasta las diez.

Transcurrieron normales esos diez minutos. Sin que su futuro acompañante se diera cuenta, Kagōme miraba de reojo el reloj que estaba a sus espaldas, cada treinta segundos. Estaba impaciente, a sus veinte años se había atrevido a _coquetear_ con alguien, siendo ella muy tímida y reservada. Fue un alivio que él no se diera cuenta de tu novata experiencia en eso del flirteo.

— Muy bien, Kagōme. Aquí termina tu turno, puedes irte — la chica asintió al oír a su jefa hablar, chocó sus manos con una sonrisa leve. Miró a Sesshōmaru de soslayo, ruborizándose cuando este le devolvió el gesto. Sonrió ampliamente e hizo una seña de "espérame"

Fue a buscar su gabardina en los vestidores. Agarró su bolso y, prácticamente corrió, hasta la salida a encontrar a Sesshōmaru, notándolo recargado en la pared de ese lugar, con una pierna doblada donde su pie se posaba en la pared, y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

— Estoy lista, ¿vamos?

Sesshōmaru parpadeó, sus ojos, que en esos momentos eran rojos, se volvieron dorados con el movimiento. Levantó su vista a la chica y asintió, ladeando su cabeza a un lado.

La casa / departamento al que la había llevado Sesshōmaru, era un lugar no muy lejos del bar en el que ella trabajaba. Era algo grande, pequeña para su propia opinión, grande para los humanos. Claramente no vivía allí, solo se la pasaba en ese lugar para tener unos polvos cuando _ese niñato_ se enojaba.

Era una casa de dos casas, azul oscuro, las ventanas estaban cerradas —si mirabas bien, con candados—, las cortinas eran gruesas a larga vista, y oscuras. Las flores eran de un tipo especial llamadas "higanbana". Sus pétalos eran algo especiales, delgadas y curvadas entre sí. La mayoría negras, difícilmente se veían rojas entre ese hermoso jardín.

— Pasa — ordenó Seshomaru, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en el camino. Su _hogar_ no quedaba muy lejos de su trabajo, apenas si unas cuadras algo solitarias para su gusto… y deleite. Era una suerte que Sesshōmaru no matara a sus víctimas en su casa, o su diversión en ese lugar… acabaría.

— S-Sí — soltó en respuesta algo nerviosa la aludida. Se sentía algo intimidada ahora, ese hombre tenía un _algo,_ algo que la atraía como un imán. Era guapo, no lo dudaba, pero su _sola_ presencia le inquietaba un poco.

— "Nervios. Aquí huele un poco salado" — De reojo sus ojos se posaron en ella. Estaba sonrojada, podía oír como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban, parecían un tambor. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, en fin, estaba nerviosa — "novata, ¿Cómo pudo insinuarse si apenas puede estar a mi lado?"

Habían llegado a la cama rápidamente, para sorpresa de Kagōme. No había sentido mucho movimiento cuando entraron, por inercia había cerrado sus ojos, al abrirlos; se encontraba recostada en una cama de gruesas pero suaves mantas, ¿en qué habitación estaban? Quería averiguar cómo era el cuarto en el que había sido traída, pero una boca posada en su cuello; se lo negó.

Mordía sin fuerza, saboreando el lugar con su lengua. Era algo dulce, pero ella se había echado algo, un aroma fuerte que podía marear a un vampiro sin experiencia. A él le causaba una picazón en la nariz, afectando un poco su sentido. Tenía que dejar de respirar —lo que no necesitaba pero era costumbre— para no estornudar.

Un fuerte y amplio pero firme cuerpo; se había posado sobre el suyo. Su camisa fue quitada con manos expertas, quitando los botones de su vestido. Su respiración se volvía irregular, clavó sus uñas en la cama y su espalda se arqueo ligeramente, sintiendo los toques de esas manos en su cuerpo.

— Tus manos… — masculló la chica, cuando la parte superior del vestido que portaba; había sido retirada y una mano demasiado fría, para su opinión, se posaba en su abdomen. Su acompañante no respondió, seguía en su cuello entretenido. Sintiendo como, por la yugular de la chica, pasaba esa rojiza bebida que probaría después —… están frías.

— Soy friolento — respondió Sesshōmaru en un tono frío inconsciente. Sacó su lengua, pasándola por ese joven cuello, sintiendo como por su acción la chica respingaba y aspiraba por la nariz dejando de respirar unos instantes. Se incorporó de cuclillas, quitando su camisa, tirándola a quien sabe dónde. Cuando su pecho quedó desnudo; Kagōme se atrevió a tocar su abdomen marcado.

El vampiro sonrió para sí mismo. Le quitó la prenda completamente a ella, dejándola solo con su ropa interior.

— "¿Rosa? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Debe de ser una simple adolescente. Eso es mejor" — al pensar eso, pudo jurar que _él_ le había oído. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al poder oír sus pensamientos a larga distancia. Sonrió. Tenía celos. Él chico tenía celos — "Seguro piensa que solo fue un pensamiento inofensivo. Estamos conectados, aunque él no lo sabe"

— Sesshōmaru — Kagōme se preguntaba el porqué del paro en sus acciones en Sesshōmaru. Ya no le besaba o mordía levemente el cuello, se había quedado estático pensando cualquier cosa que ella desconocía — ¿pasa algo?

— No, ¿Por qué habría de pasar? — la miró a los ojos, y le dedicó una sonrisa. Quitó el sostén de la chica, dejando a la vista esos senos redondos y firmes. Con una mano, acarició la aureola oscura sin llegar a tocar el pezón. Kagōme dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¡Ah!

Sesshōmaru apresó el pezón entre sus labios para empezar a chupar. Oyó como Kagōme reía, sabía que le causaba cosquillas, aunque ese no era el efecto que quería causar. Coló una mano hasta la intimidad de la chica. Masajeó por la superficie y metió de golpe dos dedos.

— ¡Ah! ¡O-Oiga!

— Shhh, cálmate — empezó a mover los dedos. No era que ella lo necesita —eso lo decía él—, pero era una costumbre que había agarrado. Kagōme movió sus caderas, Sesshōmaru soltó un suspiro. Tocó por encima del pantalón su entrepierna. La chica lo miró expectante, gimiendo bajo esos dedos, todavía.

Se deshizo de esos molestos pantalones. Liberando su erección, sus orejas se movieron disimuladamente cuando Kagōme soltó un gemido impresionado al ver lo grande que era su extensión. Se sentó y con sus manos tocó el… _pedazo de carne_ palpitante. Necesitó las dos manos para poder rodear por completo esa polla.

Inclinó su cabeza queriendo probarlo, pero antes de siquiera lograrlo, su acompañante la agarró de los cabellos apartándola y tirándola de vuelta a la cama. Quiso protestar por el movimiento brusco, pero cayó cuando ese falo se adentró en su cuerpo.

Un dolor agudo le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentirlo entrar. Sesshōmaru lo hacía muy rápido y no le daba tiempo para respirar. Su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, con la respiración descontrolada. No quería chillar de dolor para no avergonzarse ante ese hermoso hombre.

Mordió sus labios queriendo acallar el gemido proveniente desde el fondo de su garganta. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió que todo había entrado en sí. Miró a Sesshōmaru, sorprendiéndose al no verle sudar o respirar entrecortadamente como ella lo hacía.

Pasó saliva.

— P-Puedes… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Sin terminar la frase el vampiro empezó a mover su cadera. No le importaba el dolor que ella sentía, solo se movía por gusto, queriendo encontrar el placer que NO sentía en cada arremetida que cada contra el cuerpo de la mortal.

No era lo mismo. No sentía esa calidez abrigando su cuerpo. Se sintió frustrado, dejó caer sus manos lado a lado de la cabeza de su acompañante y empezó a moverse más rápido, demasiado para ella. En un punto sus sentidos se habían descontrolado, ya no oía nada más que sus propios pensamientos. Solo quería darse placer a sí mismo, después de todo, ella iba a morir, era su cena.

— ¡Ah! ¡M-Mierda! ¡Ah! ¡D-Duele! ¡Ah! ¡D-Duele!

— Grrrrr, grrrrr — los gruñidos desconcertaron a Kagōme. Abrió sus ojos asustada, dándose cuenta de algo que la dejó impactada. En la cabeza de ese hombre, dos curvadas extensiones lado a lado, color blanco… eran, ¿cuernos? ¡¿Un demonio?!

— ¡Ah! ¡D-Déjame! ¡D-Duele! ¡Déjame! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡P-Por favor!

— ¡No! ¡Cállate!

Kagōme no sentía ningún placer cuando esa dura extensión entraba en su intimidad. Más bien, sentía un fuerte ardor, que se intensificaba segundo por segundo. Podía sentir como algo salpicaba el miembro de ese demonio en frente suyo, miró hacia abajo con dificultad… logrando ver; ¿sangre?

— ¡N-No! ¡D-Déjeme! ¡Ah! ¡Suélteme! ¡D-Déjeme i-ir! ¡Ah!

Golpeaba con todas su fuerzas el pecho de Sesshōmaru. Intentó encajar sus uñas pero él no se inmutó. Seguía penetrándola fuertemente, desgarrándole el interior, sintiendo sus entrañas arder cuando la punta tocaba hasta el fondo de su cuerpo.

Ella misma tocó su vientre cuando se dio cuenta que se inflaba y desinflaba como globo. Se asustó más —si era posible— cuando confirmó que era el miembro de ese… ¿hombre? En ella. Ya eso no le importaba. Estaba asustada, no, aterrorizada. Quería irse pero unas garras situadas en su cintura, hundiéndose en su piel… detuvieron su intento fallido. Sintió como rasgaba su piel en su cintura, sacando unas gotas de sangre.

Sesshōmaru disfrutaba verla gemir y llorar. Adoraba ver esas gruesas lágrimas recorrer las mejillas de esa _perra en celo_ a la que violaba en esos momentos. Sentía como la sangre de la chica resbalaba por su miembro; lubricándolo.

Gruñidos y más gruñidos salían de sus labios. Aunque amara ver como Kagōme chillaba asustada, no encontraba placer en el acto. Quería más. Algo más placentero. No quería a esta chica así, quería hacerla sufrir de verdad. Así vería si sus instintos se saciaban…

Salió de improvisto y con brusquedad de la vagina de la chica, deleitando sus pupilas al ver como la sangre corría por los muslos de ella. La había desgarrado, eso le encantaba. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción contenida. Le dio vuelta, haciendo que Kagōme quedara dándole la espalda. Elevó su cadera, y la volvió a penetrar de improvisto.

— ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Auch! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡B-Basta! ¡N-No!

Sesshōmaru le soltó una cacheteada desde atrás. Con una mano atrapó uno de sus senos y lo apretó con fuerza, usando sus garras entre su pezón. Kagōme se retorció, queriendo librarse de ese agarré que le dolía, aunque no era comparado con el ardor que sentía donde era penetrada.

Su cuerpo cayó como peso muerto al Sesshōmaru salir de nuevo. Pero su cadera fue bruscamente levanta, otra vez. Dejándose expuesta.

— P-Por favor — sollozó —; a-allí n-no. O-Onegai, d-detente, allí ¡Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! — el estruendoso y doloroso gemido que salió de sus labios al ser su culo penetrado hasta el fondo; fue una canción para los oídos de Sesshōmaru. Empezó a moverse; sin importarle que ella no se hubiera acostumbrado — ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡N-No! ¡N-No! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh!

— ¡Cállate!

El grito del vampiro resonó por toda la habitación. Así si disfrutaba torturándola. En ese lugar se notaba que ella era virgen, lo que le encantaba. Su pene nuevamente fue rodeado por la sangre de ella.

Otro desgarre.

Interesante.

Cuando terminó, derramó su semilla en el interior de la chica, soltando un rugido. Por un momento su verdadera forma salió _a la luz,_ pero se tranquilizó, y se volvió a transformar. En cambio Kagōme, ella quedó inconsciente por el cansancio físico y emocional.

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza. Asustada; se incorporó levantándose. Encontrándose tendida en un sillón, al frente, en otro sillón, Sesshōmaru se encontraba sentado. Al ver que había despertado, él sonrió mostrando sus blancos y largos colmillos.

Kagōme pasó saliva. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar; recordando la peor noche de su vida. Sesshōmaru sonrió más amplio al notar como tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos mostrando su verdadera forma.

Grandes y ondulados cuernos, alas negras; donde sobresalían unos huesos puntiagudos en los _codos_ de estos, y grandes y largas garras. Kagōme dio un respingo al verlo, de un salto se levantó del sofá, intentando alejarse de ese vampiro _especial._

— ¡N-No! ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas daño! — se cubrió a si misma con los brazos. Pero eso no impidió el que Sesshōmaru se haya acercado a su cuerpo para desnudarle con sus garras — ¡Por favor!

— Deja esas lágrimas — ordenó frío, Sesshōmaru. Kagōme se preguntaba, ¿Dónde estaba el _sonriente_ muchacho que conoció anoche? ¿Dónde quedó el muchacho que al principio le había entregado caricias suaves? — Niña Llorona.

El llanto descontrolado de la chica; irritó a Sesshōmaru. La jaló bruscamente del brazo y le mordió el cuello, bebiendo de su néctar hasta que el cuerpo quedó inmóvil, justo después de terminar de gritar de dolor.

…

 **.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

 **…**

Al día siguiente; había visitado otro bar.

Escuchaba los **gritos desgarradores** que salían de los labios de esa chica que se retorcía bajo sus blancos colmillos. Un poco de sangre bajaba por el mentón de ella, el blanco vestido entubado que portaba; ahora estaba manchado de grandes y pequeñas, a la vez, gotas de ese líquido carmesí que le era robado. Amaba oírla gritar, era una melodía que los humanos solo usaban cuando se impresionaban o asustaban, y eso le encantaba.

Porque solo lo hacía para matar, era su naturaleza.

Su belleza, esos ojos ambarinos que brillaban a la luz de la luna. Su largo cabello plateado que se mecía con el viento y al caminar. Su musculoso cuerpo; él sabía que todo eso atraía a muchos, tanto hombres como mujeres. Se aprovechaba de su apariencia… no lo negaba, porque le encantaba hacerlo.

Seducir a sus víctimas, llevarlas a la cama y luego matarlas; fingiendo amabilidad ofreciéndose para llevarlas a su hogar, en cambio; las llevaría a un lugar solitario; como lo era el callejón abandonado en el que estaban.

Esas manos en su cintura y cuello no le daban tregua, clavándoseles al cuerpo con mucha fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos en la carne que tocaban. Sus garras se encajaban en su yugular, donde, a la par, unos colmillos la mordían, bebiendo con éxtasis esa bebida deliciosamente roja para el demonio y que ella necesitaba para vivir.

Perdía ese líquido a cada segundo. Sintiéndose débil, ya no podía gritar, su garganta seca se lo impedía. Las fuerzas menguaban, el mareo era insoportable, quería vomitar, pero más quería vivir, no quería que su corta vida terminara allí, a manos de un vampiro.

Era un vampiro no lo consideraba un súcubo o incubo; por lo que había esos demonio tenían colas y alas —o eso decían los rumores de personas que los habían visto y escaparon con vida—, y su _ángel de la muerte_ no lo tenía, o por lo menos eso llegaba a ver ella, solo unos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza. Eran duros y algo curvados en la punta, los había sentido al pegarle en la cabeza protestando; cuando había mordido con cierta violencia su cuello; creyendo que era un juego suyo cuando caminaban.

Cuan equivocaba estaba.

Ese demonio pudo sentir como, mientras la mataba, encajaba sus postizas uñas en sus hombros, intentando apartarlo con débiles fuerzas, mientras pequeños gemidos de dolor salían de sus labios. Sabía le dolía como el mismo infierno. Pero eso a él no le importaba… solo seguía concentrado en morder y _tragar._

— "Aburrido" — pensó. Adoraba oírlos gritar, pedir por auxilio, esa ayuda que nunca llegaría. Quería oírla gritar, gritar tan alto que sus cuerdas vocales reventaran o solo… colapsaran. Pero eso ya se estaba acabando.

La **tormenta** empezó a caer, mojando su ropa, causando que esta se adhiriera a su cuerpo. A sus finos oídos llegaba el pausado latir de ese corazón que quería bombear lo que le estaba siendo robado con gusto y malicia.

— Ayuda — masculló ella. Sus cuerdas vocales, resentidas, no dejaban salir ningún sonido alto. Su garganta seca la sentía, quiso pasar saliva, pero al hacerlo, el sujeto que la mataba; clavó sus filosos colmillos más fuerte — ¡Agh! — su cuello dolía, por la posición y por la mordida. De sus labios empezó a emanar sangre, manchando sus ropas y de paso alto, el cabello de él.

— "Maldita humana" — pensó al sentirlo. Quitó la mano que le mantenía sujeta la cintura y la llevó a un brazo, encajó sus dedos en la fría piel de la chica. Esta, al sentirlo; cogiendo fuerzas de donde no tenía; soltó un alto grito que pudo haber dejado a cualquiera sordo. Pero al vampiro… le hizo sonreír de satisfacción. Rodeó con sus largos dedos el brazo completo y empezó a jalarlo a un lado, queriéndolo arrancar de su lugar.

— -N-No… — sollozó la chica. Sintiendo ese horrible dolor en su extremidad — ¡Aghhhhhhh! — volvió a gritar. Sus cuerdas vocales se rompieron, coagulándose en su garganta algo viscoso — cogh, cogh, cogh — sus cuerdas y su boca; llenas de sangre; no la dejaron respirar… muriéndose ahogada por la misma segundos después. Cerró sus ojos color chocolate, dejando salir un suspiro mudo — Sesshōmaru.

Cuando el cuerpo al lado suyo terminó de gritar de dolor y de horror al morir, se sintió satisfecho. Quitó sus colmillos, mirando el pálido cuerpo que soltó sin ningún remordimiento.

— Kikyō — mascullo, recordando una vieja canción, la empezó a tararear. Pateó con fuerza al _saco de carne_ seco a sus pies. Lamió sus labios y sus colmillos. Pasó sus dedos por su barbilla, recogiendo lo que no pudo alcanzar fácilmente con su lengua.

Gimió de gusto.

Sus ojos rojos, cambiaron a dorados. Chasqueó los dedos y sus cuernos, al igual que los colmillos, desaparecieron. Su cabello cayó lado a lado de su cabeza cual cascada plateada. En estos momentos agradecía la intensa tormenta con relámpagos que caían al suelo, salpicándole. Cualquier rastro suyo… desaparecía con la brisa.

La sangre en su cabello se dispersó hasta desaparecer, lo mismo con su boca. Metió las manos a su pantalón, y emprendió el camino como si el cadáver que estaba en el suelo… fuera poca cosa. Como si el no fuera quien la mato, quien vació su ser hasta saciarse, hasta dejarla vacía.

¿Qué más daba?

De todos modos… él era un vampiro. Y esa era su naturaleza.

Porque solo mataba por placer, por hambre y por gusto. Adoraba el sabor de la **sangre** resbalar por su garganta, saciando su sed de esta. Adoraba oír esos gritos de súplica, aun sabiendo que ese sería vuestro fin… porque él era así… y le encantaba 

**NOTAS FINLES:**

 **3500 palabras, o eso vi.**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic para Halloween / Noche de brujas, que escribo en fanfiction o en alguna otra página. He intentado que quedara algo más o menos con suspenso. No soy muy buena para hacer cosas de terror.

Me gusta la paz, pero simplemente esta idea me llegó a la cabeza. Creo que quedó algo incoherente, pero la razón es que… mientras escribía; apartaba algunos párrafos y las palabras llegaban por si solas.

Ah, y no sé realmente que color son los ojos de Kikyō, por lo que escribí que eran chocolates como los de Kagōme. Hace mucho no veo el anime, solo lo he leído y no me acostumbro a hacer _Lemon_ hetero, solo homosexual.

Más bien, este es el primer hetero que hago en mi vida (doce años)

¿Saben que es lo curioso? Que se me había ido la inspiración, y si no hubiera escuchado **_Love & death — Tokio hotel; _**nunca me hubiera llegado la inspiración. Creo que me quedó ficticio con las características que le agregué a Sesshōmaru en su **_verdadera forma._**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS:**

 **—** **Sé que prometí yaoi, pero es solo para Sesshōmaru y su pareja… Bueno… ehm… el segundo capi de esta historia de…** —rubor— **de "TERROR", bueno, mejor digo que suspenso. Porque el terror no se me da muy bien.**

— ¿Y de dónde sacaste todo lo del capítulo anterior? Admito que me dan ganas de volver a leer mi propia creación…

 **—** **Y allí viene lo vanidoso —** ruedo los ojos.

— ¡Oye!

 **—** **¿Qué? es cierto, ¿Qué no?**

— Hum —Gruñe— sigo diciendo, ¿Qué fue todo eso?

 **—** **¿Y yo que voy a saber? Kikyō se lo tenía merecido (no lo nieguen, muchos me apoyan) Aunque… admito que quedó algo sádico para mi gusto, ¿Qué fue todo eso de la violación? ¿Lo del brazo? Y ¿Quién más me apoya en que lo de las características de Sesshōmaru** ** _—su forma verdadera—_** **quedaron algo raras? ¡Yo nunca había relatado así! Me estoy asustando con mi propio fanfic** _—se sienta en el suelo en posición fetal. Una amiga la encuentra y le enseña la portátil_ **— ¡Wahh! ¡No! ¡Aleja eso de mí! —** Hace cruz con las manos **— ¡Shu! ¡Largo! ¡Shu! ¡No te quiero ver más! ¡Shu! ¡Aleja esa cosa del infierno! ¡Noo!**

 ** _._**

 ** _2 Capítulo: ¡Cuidado!_**

 _._

Soltó un suspiro al ver que, en su hogar, el silencio reinaba. Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj de la sala, "tic tac, tic tac"… ¡Mierda! Como odiaba ese infernal sonido. Le volvía loco, veinticuatro horas oyendo ese sonido repetitivo que daban ganas de quebrarlo pegándole una patada mandándolo a la pared. Soltó un suspiro. Era el único objeto que usaba su _amante_ , de su antiguo hogar no había traído otra cosa, exceptuando el celular.

Las luces apagadas le indicaban que nadie estaba despierto. No oía el televisor dar algún programa o algo. O los tecleos de algo al ser presionado. —con sus orejas, ¿Cómo no? ¿Qué no iría a oír?—, no oía absolutamente nada.

"—Está dormido"

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, casi dando zancadas. La tormenta había cesado, solo estaba garubando. Al entrar a su habitación, encontró un bulto tendido en la cama, con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta el cuello. El olor que tenía la almohada en donde reposaba la cabeza del chico; confirmaban sus sospechas. Se durmió después de llorar.

Después se disculparía.

¡Hum! Qué patético se comportaba y sonaban sus pensamientos. ¿Él? ¿Un vampiro? ¿Pidiendo disculpas? ¡Vaya! Que bajo había caído… y por amor hacía un humano. Soltó un bufido.

¿Qué tenía ese chico como para que él quisiera hacer algo tan… _bajo_? ¿Qué le había hecho? Él no era así. Nunca se disculpaba. Siempre mataba y arrancaba sesos a personas inocentes, bebés, niños, mujeres u hombres, todos siempre morían por su culpa. Él era el único vampiro en la ciudad o eso quería creer.

¿Qué no comprendía? Un _demonio_ nunca caería tan bajo con un humano. Nunca le haría caso, nunca flaquearía ante ellos, y… nunca, NUNCA se disculparía con un ser inferior y _patético —_ claro, nunca se lo decía—, entonces, ¿Por qué con el sí? ¡No tenía sentido!

— "Estás enamorado, acéptalo, idiota"

Qué fastidio.

Pero… ¿Por qué? Simple. Él era un _inmortal,_ en cambio; _él_ era un humano. ¿Cómo podían estar juntos? Eran polos opuestos en todos los sentidos, ¡No podían estar juntos! Muchos juntos ya.

Otro ejemplo; a uno le encantaba matar, destripar cráneos y ver sufrir a la gente. En cambio al otro; odiaba todo eso. Si veía sangre vomitaba y no podía ver sesos o se mareaba. Simple, él era frágil el otro… emh, ¡ejem! Ya deberían de entender el punto.

Pero… ¿Otro pero? Bueno, era la primera vez que Sesshōmaru sentía que quería proteger a un simple mortal, había muchos _peros_ en la situación y el único verdadero problema era que Inuyasha iba a… morir. No hoy, ni mañana, quizás. Pero Inuyasha iría a crecer, envejecer y morir. Era algo normal en los humanos.

Se quitó la ropa mientras entraba al baño.

Y s el chico estaba a su lado era obvio que sería infeliz. El chico prácticamente se la pasaba solo con tal de esperar su llegada. Él siempre dormía en las mañanas —no porque el sol le calcinara, que bobería—, y en las noches despertaba con tanta hambre que tenía que salir o sus instintos le ganarían y… adiós, Inuyasha.

Algunas veces solo despertaba de mal humor, y terminaba mandando putadas a cualquier cosa que se le atravesara.

Paró en seco al recordar las palabras que le había dicho al chico la noche anterior. Recordaba los ojos vidriosos y esa mueca de decepción y dolor que mostraba su rostro. Si hubiera sido otra persona; esos gestos solo le harían reír, transformarse y estrangular a cualquiera. Pero no.

¡Patético! Se sentía pa-té-ti-co.

…

Se había dado una NADA relajante ducha, quitándose cualquier indicio de lo pasado en la noche anterior. Lavó su cabello, sabiendo de antemano que él odiaba el olor de la sangre. Era muy sensible, y siempre le daban ganas de devolver la comida; si a su nariz llegaba el olor de esa cosa que él se tragaba con gusto y deleite.

— "Humanos" — mascullaba su mente cuando pensaba en lo frágiles que eran al ver a personas descuartizadas, con sus ropajes llenos de sangre, y en algunos casos; esa deliciosa sangre obstruida en su garganta; volviendo esa parte de su cuerpo totalmente roja. De milagro y no le había dejado cuando se enteró de su secreto por culpa de un descuido. Terminando de enjabonar y frotar su cabello, metió su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua; quitándoselo.

Salió, se secó, se mudó y se fue a dormir con el chico, aunque no tuviera sueño. Las energías gastadas en dos noches con esas humanas lo habían dejado _agotado_ a más no poder.

.

(.-*-.)

.

Los pájaros dormían en los árboles reposando sus picos en sus pechos. La brisa movía las flores creando una tétrica canción que no se entendía su significado. Las personas dormían esperando su hora de despertar para ir a trabajar.

La noche anterior muchos habían cerrado temprano, las personas no caminaban en las calles solitarias, solo lo hacían por donde pasaban constantemente los carros, donde hubiera mucha luz y donde no faltaran las personas. La mayoría por miedo; los rumores de personas muertas y otras descuartizadas; habían aparecido en las noticas de la televisión y periódicos. Estaban nerviosos por si se topaban con ese _ser_.

Temían que ese fuera su último día de vida.

En un parque; un par de enamorados caminaban juntos. Entre risas y empujones; llegaron a un lugar algo oscuro y desolado. La chica; detuvo su andar cuando creyó haber visto una sombra pasar rápidamente delante suyo. Una silueta borrosa fue lo que pudo ver; pero fue suficiente como para ponerla nerviosa.

— C-Creo que… — pasó saliva. Miró a su alrededor, el _canto_ del búho se oía a la lejanía, un murciélago salió volando en su dirección, ella gritó espantada y su pareja le miró con extrañez — que debemos irnos, Miroku.

— ¿Eh? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué pasa? — La chica se escondió en su pecho temblando, cerró los puños de sus manos arrugando la camiseta de Miroku en el acto — ¿Sango?

— V-Vámonos de a-aquí, M-Miroku. Por favor — Miroku frunció el ceño en una mueca — Por favor… vámonos de aquí. No quiero estar aquí — Sango le agarró de la mano e intentó persuadirle en que se fueran. Pero el chico se quedó estático y ella no comprendió tal gesto. Al pensar en que el chico le gastaba una broma, le soltó una cachetada donde su mano quedó pintada en la mejilla de él, pero Miroku no reaccionó, solo miraba con ojos brillosos un punto fijo detrás de ella — ¡Quiero que nos vayamos de aquí! ¡Vamos, ahora!

—… — sin contestar, Miroku señaló con una mano algo temblorosa al frente suyo. Sango se giró lentamente, con miedo de encontrarse con lo que no quería, cayó de espaldas hacia atrás al ver a quien temía encontrarse, o por lo menos uno de ellos. Esos ojos rojos la miraban como un platillo delicioso. Pasó saliva nerviosa.

— Dos en una noche — esa voz causó que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. De un segundo para otro ese hombre ya no estaba. Cuando quiso sostener más fuerte la mano de su novio, un gran chorro de sangre cayó sobre su cuerpo; miró a Miroku, o eso intentó… en sus manos; solo se hallaba la extremidad cortada desde la altura; a su parecer; del hombro del muchacho. Del cuerpo… no le halló rastro al lado suyo.

Tiró el brazo lejos de ella. Miró sus manos con la sangre escurriendo de entre sus dedos, su mandíbula tembló; y ese vampiro apareció en frente suyo con una sonrisa macabra.

— ¡Kyahh!

Su grito desgarrador resonó por todo el parque, varios animales se despertaron y corrieron lejos de su origen, y los pájaros salieron volando sobresaltados. La risa estridente y venenosa que salió de los labios de ese ser, que en sus manos, ensangrentadas, se hallaba el cuerpo sin brazo y sin una de sus piernas de quien antes se llamó Miroku.

Donde faltaba el brazo; caía a borbotones su sangre. Un charco se fue creando y este se fue deslizando cerca de Sango; quien paralizada, sintió como su falda se manchaba de la sangre de su amado novio ahora muerto. Quiso moverse pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron, temblaba cual gelatina por el miedo que sentía.

— ¡Oops! Creo que se le ha pasado con darte la mano, ¿no crees? — soltó en burla ese ser —. Huele delicioso, ¿no crees? — volvió a formular la pregunta, pero esta vez dio a ver sus grandes colmillos. Tiró el cuerpo inerte del chico en un árbol. Dejó su mano en el pecho de este preparándose para su próximo movimiento.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué? — sus ojos iluminados con la luna le daban un aspecto tierno, pero estos estaban al borde del llanto; y sus lágrimas aparecieron cuando ese vampiro de un solo golpe metió su mano al pecho de Miroku y la volvió a sacar; pero con el corazón de este entre sus garras.

— Dicen que si amas a una persona; le darías hasta tu corazón — el órgano todavía palpitaba; así sin más; lo acercó a su boca y lamió la sangre que escurría por este. Miró a Sango y de un zarpazo clavó sus colmillos; donde empezó a tomar — eso sería tierno, pero es mejor el _dulce_ que traen por dentro.

— M-Miroku — tartamudeó la chica horrorizada — ¡No! ¡Miroku! ¡No!

— Hum — ronroneó él. —. Rico, le faltaba… sal — soltó con cinismo. Sus cuernos blancos y ondulados empezaron a aparecer de entre su larga cabellera negra, sus alas salieron de entre su espalda dando un crujido, el vampiro movió su hombro en un acto parecido al de un estiramiento.

— P-Por favor, d-déjeme i-ir, n-no me m-mate.

— Haré algo, te daré cinco minutos para correr, tiempo justo, ¿no? Además, si llegas a la salida del parque… bueno ¿Qué po…? te dejaré vivir — Sango no respondió. El vampiro sonrió y se alejó de ella unos cuantos pasos — no usaré mis alas. Eso le daría aburrimiento al juego. Así que… uno… dos… el tiempo corre… tres… cuatro… cin…

Soltó una carcajada malévola cuando ella se levantó temblorosa para salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Su corazón destrozado por la pérdida de alguien amado; no la dejaba pensar bien. No quería mirar atrás, y no lo haría. Solo quería llegar al portón que daba a la salida de ese lugar que se convirtió en su infierno de un momento para otro.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y ella no encontraba su salida, su _juego ganado_. Sus pies ya habían empezado a doler y no soportaba las piernas. Pero seguía corriendo, para salvar su vida, no quería morir, como muchos jóvenes de su edad que querían seguir viviendo. Sollozaba por Miroku, en su mente seguían las imágenes del brazo arrancado, y del cuerpo sin una de sus piernas, ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?

Giró sobre un árbol y paró en seco temblando; frente a ella estaba ese vampiro. Como había dicho; él no usaba sus alas, tenía sus brazos escondidos detrás de su espalda; y la miraba con una sonrisa espeluznante, sus ropas y su boca estaban manchadas de sangre, ¿Se habrá comido a Miroku?

— Te encontré. Ahora, ¿veamos? ¿Qué podré hacer contigo primero? — ella retrocedió sus pasos, su labio inferior copió los mismos movimientos que todo su cuerpo. Lo mordió tan fuerte que pudo sentir su sangre, arrepintiéndose de haber obedecido su impulso cuando las pupilas contrarias se dilataron y la miraron con hambre hasta ahora; contenida.

— ¡Nooo!

Ladeó su cabeza intentando no mirar a ese espeluznante ser que acercaba sus colmillos a su cuello. Su cintura fue apresada por una mano donde unas garras se hundieron fuertemente en su piel. Gritó. Gritó por ayuda pero nadie llegó. Sus cabellos fueron jalados bruscamente con esa misma mano y dejó salir un gemido de dolor.

 _— "_ _Estaba buscando a ese maldito… y mira nomás con que comida más suculenta me encuentro"_

Estiró su brazo que hasta en ese momento se hallaba escondido detrás de su cuerpo, a la chica se le abrieron enormemente los ojos al ver lo que andaba sosteniendo en su mano.

La cabeza decapitada de su novio. La lengua estaba afuera cual perro jadeante, daba la sensación de ser solo una manualidad, pero era real,. Había otra cosa que le asustó e impresionó más… a Miroku le faltaban los ojos, sus globos oculares no estaban y de esos _huecos_ salían a borbotones la sangre.

Se divirtió de la expresión de la chica que quedó estática, tiró como si fuera cualquier cosa la cabeza al suelo. Con sus garras obligó a la chica a voltear su rostro, dejando su cuello expuesto. Acercó su nariz oliendo el dulce aroma de ella. Aspiró sintiendo como por la yugular pasaba esa bebida embriagante.

— "Si la sangre de ese chico que la acompañaba era deliciosa, ¿Cómo será la de ella? Hum, me comí demasiado de él. Su pierna se la arranqué por puro gusto, ¿Dónde fue a quedar? Su cuerpo ahora solo es un saco de piel y hueso decapitado" — sonrió ante su pensamiento.

Como si fuera una caricia inocente; pasó sus colmillos por encima de la yugular de Sango. La piel tocada reaccionó tensándose como la piel de una gallina. Ella cerró sus ojos al sentir como esos colmillos la penetraban de golpe.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Suélteme!

El dolor que sintió fue como una punzada ardiente que le hizo gritar. Empezó a retorcerse intentando quitar a ese hombre que bebía de su cuello como si nada. Jaló esos cabellos fuertemente con un mano y con la otra jalaba un cuerno.

Él se enojó al sentirlo, agarró sus brazos con una mano de un movimiento rápido y los golpeó contra el tronco del árbol en el que la tenía arrecostada. La chica gimió de dolor entre el grito que no había parado de formular por culpa de esos colmillos filosos. Su respiración se aceleraba y sus piernas flaquearon.

Perdía demasiada sangre pero no lo sentía. La única sensación

Pronto su grito bajó de intensidad, con los segundos perdía fuerzas abruptamente rápido. Intentaba liberar sus brazos pero unas garras se clavaron en sus manos hasta tocar el hueso. Soltó un sonido parecido a como si estuviera ahogándose.

Sus cuerdas se empezaron a resentir. El vampiro sonrió. Aprovechando que su voz todavía se oía, agarró uno de los brazos fuertemente, lo jaló hacia su cuerpo hasta poder oír como un hueso se quebraba. Otro grito. Otra melodía.

Siguió jalándolo hasta desprenderlo de ese cuerpo. Lo soltó y lo tiró. Hizo una _"V"_ con dos de sus dedos y los insertó en los ojos de Sango, para sacarlos con todo y globos oculares apenas sintió un nervio tocar. Varios chorros de sangre empezaron a emanar de ese lugar y él seguía bebiendo de su cuello. No quedó satisfecho si no hasta sentir como ese cuerpo quedaba inmóvil en pocos momentos.

Quitó sus labios de ese cuello demasiado pálido y tiró el cuerpo al suelo cual saco de papas. En unos de los orificios en donde deberían estar sus ojos; fue cubierto con una tarántula que entró allí de inmediato al pasar caminando.

— ¡Ah!, esto es vida — una risa irónica salió de sus labios ante su frase mientras lamía sus labios y luego sus dedos. Como adoraba matar a la gente, sus gritos, adoraba desgarrar extremidades, ese crujido especial que hacían los huesos le hacían temblar de excitación y éxtasis — solo falta hacerte sufrir...

Dejó a la vista sus alas, volando se internó al bosque que era resguardado por ese parque. Buscó a su presa olisqueando el aire. Encontrándolo lejos de su paradero. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

/ O*o*O/

No parecía una típica casa en la que viviría un vampiro, pero sabía que él quería pasar desapercibido; por lo que no debería de impresionarse. Sigilosamente se internó en ese lugar por una ventana que pudo abrir por dentro haciendo un agujero con sus garras en el vidrio. Caminó con cuidado buscando a su objetivo hasta que pudo encontrar su habitación.

— "Un… ¿humano? Que bajo has caído, vampiro idiota"

Encontró una libreta y un lapicero. Escribió unas cuantas palabras y dejó la nota a la par del despertador, lo programó a una hora adecuada para su _especie._ Miró al humano que se encontraba dándole la espalda al otro, soltó un "Hum" y con sigilo agarró al chico.

Inuyasha se removió al sentir como unos brazos le tomaban, frunció el ceño pensando que era Sesshōmaru. Miró la cabellera negra absteniéndose de jalarla. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido producto del miedo que le empezaba a invadir.

— ¡Sesshōmaru! ¡Sesshōmaru! ¡Ayúdame!

— "Mierda" — pensó el vampiro.

Sesshōmaru se movió y abrió sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y miró confundido a Inuyasha, cuando pudo enfocar su vista se levantó de golpe. El chico tenía la boca tapada y sus brazos eran apresado por uno que lo tenía pegado a un cuerpo. Los ojos del chico brillaban de miedo.

— ¡Inu! — Sesshōmaru miró al otro vampiro —; ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Te ordeno que lo sueltes!

— No lo haré, Sesshōmaru.

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí, Naraku? — apretó sus puños conteniendo su rabia hacia ese maldito ser que resultaba ser su hermano.

— Llevándome este paquete — mostró a Inuyasha extendiendo sus brazos unos cuantos milímetros — no te acerques o… — dio a ver sus colmillos, Sesshōmaru retrocedió, mientras tuviera a Inuyasha en sus manos no podría acercarse — buena elección.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Maldito infeliz! — Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y las marcas violetas en su cuerpo empezaron a brillar por unos instantes hasta que su verdadera forma se dio a relucir. El _humano_ se asustó ante la visión, por inercia retrocedió hasta toparse con el pecho fornido del vampiro que lo tenía apresado — ¡Maldita sea, Naraku! —; Su voz se escuchó como un eco, como si miles de voces fueran las que hablaban, y no solo una, a su propietario — ¡Obedece!

— No lo haré — miró por la ventana y chasqueó sus dientes — me tengo que ir. Adiós, hermano.

— ¡Naraku!

Naraku retrocedió mientras reía hasta toparse con el ventanal. Saltó hacia atrás con Inuyasha, extendió sus alas y desapareció justo cuando Sesshōmaru se preparaba para agarrarlo. El eco de su risa quedó entre la brisa, molestando los finos oídos del vampiro furioso que pegó un grito estruendoso.

 **Notas finales:**

3028 palabras, según leí.

Creo que me había puesto cursi con lo respectivo a los pensamientos de Sesshōmaru. Así que; les traje eso último. ¿Se puede agregar romance? Eso espero. Y ¡no faltó la típica cachetada de Sango a Miroku! Aunque con razones diferentes a la normal.

¡Ahhh! Eso es todo por ahora… intentaré terminar el fic antes del 31 (¿Por qué tuve que agarrar dos días antes para hacer esta _linda_ historia?) y la historia se me ha ido cambiando en la cabeza ¡Dios! ¡Qué mal! ¡Qué mal!... aunque me suena a final feliz, ¿les parece?

Solo porque sea Halloween no significa que todo termine en tragedia. Por lo menos terror… pero con alguno que otro final feliz… vean las películas de miedo y terror, aunque muchos mueren o algo parecido; en algún punto todo termina en final feliz. ¡Por favor! No sean así. Denle oportunidad, ¿ne? — Risa tonta—.

Cambiando de tema… lo que más odio cuando escribo es; que ¡A cada rato me salen rimas! ¡Rima por aquí! ¡Rima por allá! ¡… y por acullá! y lo peor, peor de todo es ¡Que no puedo evitarlo! ¡Lo hago inconscientemente! —suelta un suspiro largo y fastidiado—. No me hagan caso, ya me despido…

¡Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Capítulo: Rette mich,** **bitte** **.**

 **(Sálvame, por favor)**

 **.**

 **Le hará pagar**

 **No debió llegar**

 **Este será su fin**

 **Dirá adiós a su vivir**

 **.**

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron e intentaron enfocar su vista hasta en esos momentos borrosa. La tenue luz solo daba vista al sol que no hacía mucho había salido pero que sus rayos de sol no podían traspasar la única ventana del lugar. Se sentía indefenso, quiso moverse, unos grilletes en sus manos lo detuvieron en seco.

El olor pestilente a sangre le hacía querer vomitar y devolver la poca comida que pudo ingerir antes de ser capturado por ese otro vampiro. Una rata pasó por debajo de sus pies y ante la impresión; el chico solo los levantó; arrepintiéndose al sentir los músculos de sus brazos resentidos al levantar su propio peso por demasiado tiempo, ¿Cuánto? No lo sabe.

Se miró a sí mismo, sus brazos colgaban desde arriba donde unas cadenas lo tenían en el aire. Solo estirando sus pies tocaba el frio suelo. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, la única prenda eran sus bóxer rojos. Se sonrojó por la vergüenza de hallarse en esa manera y notar una marca de color rojo muy notoria cerca de sus pezones.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Dónde estaba?

Apartó su vista cuando la luz, que se colaba por una puerta que estaba siendo abierta, le encandiló los ojos. Pasos toscos y fuertes resonaron por la habitación desconocida. No dio la mirada, tenía miedo, demasiado. No sabía dónde estaba y estaba seguro de que esa _persona_ no era su amado vampiro. ¿Llegaría a rescatarlo? O ¿Solo fue un juego sexual para él?

— Has despertado, asqueroso humano.

Esa voz denotaba cierto sarcasmo y asco en sus palabras. El de cabellos negros se movió alrededor del chico. Buscando algún indicio que su hermano menor habría puesto para _marcar su territorio,_ algo típico en los de su especie al… escoger pareja.

— Interesante — masculló. La marca de media luna típica de Sesshōmaru estaba en la parte delantera de su cuello, la rozó con un dedo sintiendo cómo esta reaccionaba quemándole — hum, te ha elegido — El chico respiraba entrecortado al sentir esas garras tocando la piel de su nuca, mandaba escalofríos a todo su cuerpo tembloroso, estaban frías — ¿Qué habrá visto Sesshōmaru en ti? Solo eres un saco de sangre. Un débil humano que no sirve para nada. Un inútil.

Un olor salado llegó a sus fosas nasales; miró el rostro del chico. Se sonrió al ver que estaba llorando y mordía sus labios para acallar sus sollozos. En cierto modo le resultó un tanto gracioso; no le estaba haciendo nada y ya estaba sufriendo… ¿por sus palabras? Que frágiles eran los humanos. —para él, no uno—.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — exigió saber.

El chico titubeó al responder. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Podía sentir como su corazón se saldría de su pecho si seguía palpitando tan rápido y tan fuerte. Aspiro aire y pasó saliva, sintió una garra hundirse en su nuca y gimió un poco adolorido.

— I-Inu…

— ¿Solo eso?

— I-Inu… I-Inuyasha, s-señor.

— Hum, vaya, tienes modales por lo que veo.

Dejó en paz el cuello del chico e hizo una seña con sus dedos para después chasquear sus dedos. Por la misma puerta en la que ingresó él; lo mismo hizo un chico de ojos violetas sin brillo especial, y una coleta alta de caballo, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, no se veía enojado pero no se palpaban las emociones en él. En sus manos traía una navaja y en la otra un pequeño frasco con una sustancia negra. Pasó los objetos para sostenerlos con solo una de ellas.

— ¿B-Byakuya? ¿Q-Qué e-estás haciendo?

Miraba nervioso la filosa arma corto punzante en las manos de quien creía su mejor amigo. Byakuya levantó la mano desocupada y le soltó un golpe en el rostro que le rompió el labio inferior e hizo que su rostro se volteara.

— ¡Aghh!

— Él ya no es quien crees. Me he comido su alma y le he convertido en mi marioneta.

Las palabras que quiso pronunciar fueron acalladas entre su grito al sentir como esa navaja corto una línea horizontal en su abdomen. Sus lágrimas volvieron; y su cuerpo se empezó a mover de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa cuando _Byakuya_ le empujó.

De la herida en su abdomen empezó a salir sangre, y _gracias_ al movimiento; esa sustancia fue salpicando su cuerpo y el suelo cada que se movía.

— P-Por favor, p-para.

Estiró sus pies logrando tocar el suelo dejando de moverse. Sus manos dolían y sentía esas cadenas meterse en sus muñecas. Pasó saliva intentando mojar su garganta.

Byakuya hizo dos cortes verticales en sus piernas, mordió sus labios y cerró los ojos.

— Detente — el _muñeco_ paró de golpe en su próximo ataque, aun así; alcanzó a rozar su pecho lastimándole — esa sangre huele deliciosa. Lastimosamente no me puedo acercar por esa maldita… — el estruendoso sonido de algo quebrarse le hizo callar. Agudizó mejor sus oídos y sonrió al saber de quién era la presencia — Byakuya — la marioneta le volvió a ver — Kōgeki*.

Se acercó a Naraku y besó sus labios en forma de despedida; en el proceso le entregó el frasco y desapareció como una neblina. Naraku miró a Inuyasha. Destapó el envase, con sus garras volteó la cabeza del chico para que le diera la cara. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y espero.

Su mandíbula fue obligada a abrirse y en su boca algo de cristal vació un líquido asqueroso que quiso vomitar, pero que Naraku le hizo tragar. Sintió sus mejillas arder, su garganta picar y su estómago revolver. Su cuerpo se empezó a sentir extraño, como si algo quisiera salir.

Cerró sus ojos queriendo apaciguar inútilmente la repentina migraña que le llegó a la cabeza. Oía voces, gritando de dolor, pero a la vez oía nada. ¡Dios! Se estaba volviendo loco. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera extraña que no sabría cómo definir. La única sensación que quedó fue la migraña, no sentía las piernas, los brazos y el dolor en su _herida_ había desaparecido.

Miró sus manos levantando su cabeza, parpadeó al ver un hilo rojo demasiado largo amarrado a una de sus muñecas. Le siguió con la mirada notando que esta flotaba creando semicírculos, y al parecer tres de ellas rodeaban los pies de Naraku. La perdió de vista cuando su mirada se posó con la puerta.

— Hilo — masculló. Naraku asintió.

— ¿Conoces el _hilo rojo del destino_? — Inuyasha asintió sin comprender. Eso era un mito o inclusive una leyenda — ese hilo no está unido a nada. Cuando te tomaste esto — señaló el frasco vacío — sellaste tu destino. Si no te _unes_ a alguien pronto…

— M-Moriré.

Bajó su cabeza avergonzado al oírle. Debía hacerlo con Sesshōmaru pronto, o si no… moriría. No quería eso. Quería estar con él hasta que muriera por causas naturales o hasta que su amado se aburriera de él. Pero las probabilidades de que le viniera a buscar eran mínimas, pequeñas de una en un millón.

— ¿Y-Y si no… y si no lo hago? ¿Q-Qué pasaría?

— Tu hilo es demasiado largo, chico — dijo Naraku con fastidio — si no lo _hicieras_ , ese hilo vendrá desapareciendo hasta que lleguen a tus manos y si desaparece por completo… tu cuerpo desaparecerá al igual que tu alma.

— Demasiados... _desaparece._

— ¿Y? ¿Algún problema?

— N-Ninguno.

Con el rastro que Naraku dejó pudo hallarle rápidamente. Cuando encontró el lugar en el que se ocultaba; sus ojos brillaron de melancolía. Era su ex hogar donde convivió con sus padres y su, en ese entonces, hermano querido, Sesshōmaru negó y apretó sus puños, ¿Cómo atrevía a ensuciar su antigua casa con sus planes malignos?

Siguió caminando mientras miraba las higanbana marchitas. El búho que estaba posado en un árbol giro su cabeza en su dirección. Los pájaros salieron volando hacia la dirección contraria en la que él iba. _Un conejo agachó sus orejas y se hizo el muerto._

Le tenían miedo. Y era favorable.

Iba a golpear la puerta cuando un olor demasiado familiar le hizo detenerse en seco. Olfateó mejor el aire y a su dueño. Sus ojos se encendieron de ira y derribó la puerta creando un gran estruendo. Posiblemente su despreciable hermano ya le había oído, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Estaban lastimando a Inuyasha y eso no lo toleraba. Corrió buscando la habitación donde probablemente estaban esos dos. A cada paso que daba percibía más cerca la sangre. Una sombra hizo que detuviera sus pasos. Cuando tomó una forma; soltó un bufido silencioso.

— Largo.

El chico no respondió —por que no podía—, solo se abalanzó a él con la navaja en mano intentando herirle, sus ojos se habían vuelto totalmente blancos y solo actuaba por actuar. Por dentro sabía que era su fin pero eso quería… Naraku le había convertido pero él no toleraba saber que la persona a la que amaba; mataba por diversión, quería morir, y _su vampiro_ estaba de acuerdo.

Sesshōmaru intuyó su ataque, con sus garras cortó a la mitad a aquel chico haciendo que su sangre salpicara su cuerpo y rostro. Hubiera alargado eso en una batalla con él si no fuera porque su tiempo era oro en estos instantes.

Oyó las mitades tocar suelo pero al hacerlo; estas se volvieron a unir. Soltó maldiciones al saber que no podría ir de inmediato a buscar a su hermano. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a _Byakuya._ Hizo crecer sus garras y espero a que el chico diera su primer movimiento.

El menor hizo lo mismo que antes. Se abalanzó a él intentando darle con la navaja. Sesshōmaru esquivaba cada ataque y con eso retrocedía unos pasos. Cansándose, agarró uno de los brazos y los desprendió de su cuerpo al jalarlo. El otro no gritó y eso le fastidió.

— Morirás — sentenció. Tocó el pecho del chico e intentó hundir su mano, pero Byakuya fue rápido y se apartó de un salto, le miró con ese rostro inexpresivo y volvió a atacarle. En un esquive; Sesshōmaru tuvo a su vista la espalda del muchacho; le dio un codazo que mando a Byakuya al suelo pero no emitió sonido más que el seco que hizo su cuerpo — "Esto me está aburriendo"

Retrocedió, levantó al chico de los cabellos con una mano, era él o ¿ese chico no pesaba más que una hoja? Se encogió de hombros. Agarró el otro brazo del menor y lo jaló hasta desprenderlo cuando oyó el crujido de los huesos.

Ronroneó de gusto. La sangre de Byakuya caía por el piso como un grifo abierto, tomó su cuello y aló hasta que solo quedaron unos cuantos trozos pequeños de carne uniendo su cabeza a su nuca, de sus labios rectos salía la sangre que se amontonaba en su boca y se escurría por esta manchando su cuerpo.

Sabía que eso no iba a bastar… preparó su mano y de un solo golpe; lo metió al pecho del menor; por dentro movió su mano logrando quebrar unos cuantos huesos de su tórax, sonrió mientras oía ese sonido delicioso, y la sacó mientras tomaba el corazón. Iba a tomar su sangre pero el olor peculiar le hizo retractarse…

¡Ese corazón era el de Naraku!

Su hermano era un impulsivo e idiota, al parecer no era el único enamorado de un humano, entonces ¿Por qué los odiaba?

Emprendió su carrera agudizando su olfato. Hizo una mueca cuando miró como un hilo rojo flotaba y desaparecía cual llama extinguiéndose desde el inicio, no sabía porque o como pero ya se hallaba siguiendo ese hilo con sus ojos… y pies. Dejó atrás la punta y cuando halló una puerta que prensaba un poco esa _cosa…_ la derribó.

Gruñó al ver a su hermano. Se sorprendió por las heridas que traía su preciado humano, intuía que no le faltaba mucho para morir debido a que en la herida hecha en su abdomen salía a borbotones la sangre. Odió con toda su alma a su Naraku e intentó acercarse, pero en ese justo momento… Naraku sonrió y desapareció soltando un _"Adiós"_

— Hum, te habías _unido_ a él.

— ¿Sessh-Sesshōmaru?

Soltó al chico de las manos con una garra mientras le sostenía del cuerpo. El cuerpo cayó como peso muerto a su pecho y él se fue al suelo por el impulso. Inuyasha gimió en su oído en un acto provocativo. No sentía nada, ni el dolor en su herida, ni el cansancio en su cuerpo. Volvió a gemir pero esta vez en un ronroneo. Debía de hacerlo. Cogió fuerzas y movió su cadera encima de la entrepierna de su vampiro.

— ¡Ah! Espera, Inuyasha ¡Ah!

Su miembro comenzó a reaccionar por la fricción. Quería quitarse de encima al chico pero no sabía cómo si él seguía moviéndose y gimiendo con ronroneos en su oído. Dio un respingo cuando unos dientes atraparon su lóbulo y una lengua empezó a jugar con ella, donde después un aire intencionado entró en su oreja.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sessh! ¡Ah! — Inuyasha pasó saliva. Podía sentir un enorme bulto presionando su trasero. Sesshōmaru nunca había pasado más allá de los dedos en su interior, y por culpa de esa bebida tenía que incitar a su _pareja_ a llegar hasta el final. Aunque no se sintiera preparado. No quería morir, quería seguir con Sesshōmaru y para eso; debía _unir_ su hilo con él. Dejó de moverse cuando sus caderas fueron sostenidas por las manos del mayor. Siguió jadeando y preguntó con un tono de voz lascivo —: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo?

— Este no es el momento para juegos, Inuyasha.

— Lo sé. Solo es que… — se sentó justo en la erección de Sesshōmaru para desafortunado del vampiro — me alegra volver a verte. Me tenías preocupado, y estaba asustado. Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver… me asusté mucho.

— Ya pasó, tranquilo. Estoy contigo…

— Sesshōmaru, tú… — preferiría morir si no era correspondido. No quería estar con Sesshōmaru solo porque él se viera obligado, sino porque lo amaba, quería que ese sentimiento fuera mutuo, y tenía que preguntarlo rápido. O si no, ese hilo se acabaría y ese sería el último día en que vería a su amado, miró su mano, el hilo todavía no había aparecido por la puerta —; tú, ¿me amas?

— ¿Qué? — Sesshōmaru miró sin comprender a los ojos del humano. Estos brillaban con la luna llena y sus ojos vidriosos daban un aspecto realmente hermoso. Se sentó abrazando a Inuyasha de la cintura y pegó sus frentes, cerró sus ojos y los abrió mirando a su copia —; no sé a qué se deba tu pregunta Inuyasha, pero mi respuesta es sí, sí, si te amo. Y siempre será sí — Inuyasha asintió con felicidad rebosante en su pecho.

— Sessh…

— Y a pesar de ser un _demonio chupasangre_ eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos. Porque todos y cada uno de ellos son para ti.

El mayor besó sus labios dulcemente queriendo hacer solo un toque, olvidando su orgullo vampiro, amaba a ese humano y ¿Qué? Pero Inuyasha estaba en desacuerdo con eso y movió sus labios con agilidad intentando colar su lengua en la cavidad del otro. Sesshōmaru se separó al sentirlo.

— Espera pequeña fiera, ¿Cuál es la prisa?

— Estoy muriendo — soltó de golpe, Sesshōmaru sintió que un balde de pirañas le cayó encima. De agua sería poco para él, pirañas era algo _mejor_ —; Sesshōmaru quiero hacerlo contigo, por favor. Quiero que ese sea mi último recuerdo. Quiero subir al cielo por ti, por lo bien que de seguro me harás sentir — agarró sus mejillas y volvió a besarle. Se había sorprendido a sí mismo el no haber tartamudeado o temblado ante sus palabras, pero se olvidó de eso y siguió con lo suyo.

Sabía que en cierta forma le estaba mintiendo a Sesshōmaru, pero quería que el mayor entrara hasta el fondo en su ser, que se lo hiciera con pasión solo por pensar en que esa sería la última vez al verle. Se sentía un poco mal al guardar eso, y estaba nervioso a que no saliera como esperaba, era probable que saliera mal. Pero cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo lleno de su propia sangre y unas agiles manos le tocaban; se olvidó —de nuevo— completamente de ello.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Su cuello fue lamido y mordido suavemente. Sabía de antemano que ese no era un buen lugar para _hacer el amor_ , pero no había tiempo para ir a un lugar más bonito. Arqueó ligeramente su espalda cuando sus pezones fueron atrapados por los labios de su amante, y gimió.

Encrespó sus dedos moviendo sus piernas temblorosas por la cintura de Sesshōmaru y llevó una mano pasándola por su cabeza, embarrándose, sin querer, de la sangre que él había derramado. Sesshōmaru dejó su _hacer_ y le miró.

Lamió sus labios y se acercó al rostro del humano, fue dejando pequeños besos; recogiendo esa deliciosa sangre con su lengua en el proceso. Inuyasha suspiró. Su rodilla se coló traviesamente entre las piernas del vampiro y presionó el bulto que, para su suerte, había dejado de crecer.

— ¡Ah! ¡H-Hey! — _reprochó_ el mayor. Inuyasha rió y él besó sus labios. Su mano se fue deslizando por el pecho, rodeando sus pezones, intentando evitar la herida sangrante en su casi estómago, hasta llegar al elástico del bóxer del otro. Lo retiró suavemente. Golpeó sin fuerza una pierna de Inuyasha para que este levantara su cadera, Inuyasha entendió el mensaje y obedeció — te ves tan hermoso.

— E-Estoy horrible.

— ¿Por la sangre? — Inuyasha asintió — Soy un vampiro, ¿no? Me encanta la sangre, y verte cubierto de ella me da ganas de comerte vivo. Me estoy conteniendo y eso es difícil.

— Cogh, cogh — Inuyasha miró su mano, el lazo estaba cerca de ellos, apenas iba apareciendo por la puerta, miró los extremos, eran largos, pero desaparecía demasiado lento… una ventaja —. P-Por favor, S-Sessh, no me q-queda mucho… h-hazlo…

Sesshōmaru asintió. Inclinó su cabeza y besó sus labios. Inuyasha rodeó su cuello con sus brazos intentando acercarlo más a él. Soltaba sollozos intencionados entre sus labios. En cierto modo disfrutaba de los toques que hacían esas manos en su cuerpo; pero también dolían. Su cuerpo estaba algo lastimado, tenía rasguños por su pecho y gran parte del abdomen; ni que hablar de la herida horizontal.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sessh!

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás separando sus labios para gemir al sentir dos dedos en su cuerpo. Rasguñó la espalda de Sesshōmaru y sus piernas se cerraron en torno a las caderas del vampiro. Sesshōmaru volvió a inclinarse hacia su cuello; lamió ese lugar y se centró en su marca. La empezó a lamer y acariciar con su nariz.

Una lágrima traicionera se resbaló por su pálida mejilla. Inuyasha la sintió caer en la suya, agarró el rostro de Sesshōmaru y sonrió entre suspiros. Limpió el rastro de la lágrima roja y besó sus parpados.

— Inuyasha — volvió a besar sus labios, y sin esperar los movió queriendo saborear esa boca. Inuyasha la abrió incitando a la lengua contraria a entrar. Sesshōmaru respondió a como el humano esperaba. El menor cerró sus ojos y acarició los cuernos de su amado como si rascara detrás de la oreja de un gato — Inuyasha.

Escuchaba embelesado los gemidos y suspiros que salían de la boca de Inuyasha. Por ahora solo eso quería oír, sus oídos querían grabar ese delicioso sonido. Esa voz que le volvía loco, que en algún punto… dejaría de escuchar.

— Ojalá ¡Ah! pudieras unirme, Sesshōmaru ¡Ah!

— Tu hilo esta desconectado, Inuyasha. No tiene rumbo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo sé! Por favor, hazlo — abrió sus piernas hasta sentir un poco de dolor en todo su cuerpo dormido. Miró como de un solo movimiento su amante se desnudaba, acarició su torso sin miedo y se relajó.

Sesshōmaru le agarró de las manos y entrelazó sus dedos. Se posicionó, su respiración se agitaba, su corazón _no_ muerto dolía. Cuando al fin amaba… se le sería arrebatado por la muerte. Sorprendió a Inuyasha cuando comenzó a llorar y de sus ojos salieron las lágrimas que quería evitar.

— "Me siento culpable" — pensó Inuyasha. Su entrada fue invadida por un falo grande y grueso. Aulló entre una mezcla de dolor y placer. Sintiendo como sus entrañas eran invadidas, inconscientemente se tensó, el vampiro respingó creyendo que lo estaba lastimando — n-no pasa n-nada. Sigue, ¡Ah! ¡Dios!

Cuando toda entró; Sesshōmaru se dejó caer hacia adelante sin llegar a aplastarle. Se incorporó un poco solo para verle a los ojos y sonrió. Inuyasha correspondió el gesto y apretó sus manos. Levantó la vista para mirarlos; el lazo… abrió los ojos sorprendido. No se había unido a la muñeca de Sesshōmaru. Seguía desapareciendo y faltaban poco centímetros para terminar.

— S-Sessh, por favor, m-muévete… — se encontraba asustado, ¿Por qué no se unía? Movió sus caderas queriendo sentirle. Sesshōmaru se movió, gimió, todavía no se había acostumbrado ero estaba desesperado por sentirle — ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Ah!

Sus movimientos avanzaban con maestría, con velocidad. Llegando a un punto en el que su próstata fue rozada, Inuyasha gimió más alto. Sus muecas se tensaron y cerró más fuerte sus manos. Labios algo fríos se posaron en su abdomen, dio un respingo. Miró a Sesshōmaru lamer su sangre, era increíble cómo podía doblar su espalda.

Se había dejado llevar, esa sangre llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su nariz y sus instintos lo estaban controlando. Sus caderas se empezaban a mover con más fuerza y más rapidez, sintiendo como ese _anillo_ le aprisionaba deliciosamente.

 _Sus gruñidos excitaban a Inuyasha, había logrado su cometido, pero su lazo no se había juntado al de Sesshōmaru._

— ¡Ah! Inu ¡Ah!

— ¡Sessh…!

Tenían miedo, en ningún momento Inuyasha cerró sus ojos ni soltó sus manos. Estaba seguro que si lo hacía caería a un profundo abismo desde el cual nunca podría salir. Su próstata era rozada con cada embestida, y sentía que se volvería _loco_ … Arqueó su espalda viniéndose en sus abdómenes.

Se volvió loco al sentir como era apretado más, por puro instinto mordió el cuello de Inuyasha y tomo de su sangre. No se dio cuenta seguía tomando sin sentir como el chico intentaba liberarse. Cuando un escalofrío le volvió a recorrer y sintió un _frío_ en sus manos y bajo su cuerpo, se separó. Miraba asustado como Inuyasha respiraba entrecortado, a sus oídos llegaba el latido del corazón del menor. Apenas latía, y su cuerpo se volvió pálido.

— ¡Inuyasha! — clavó sus garras entre una de sus muñecas haciéndose una herida que empezó a sangrar, agarró de la cabeza a Inuyasha y posó sus labios en su muñeca. El humano arrugó su entrecejo no queriendo beber esa cosa, pero se obligó a hacerlo a duras penas — Por favor —. Se sintió un poco débil en el proceso pero resistió.

Se _salió_ con cuidado y cargó al chico. Dio a ver sus alas y envolvió sus cuerpos. Sin saber cómo; su cuerpo se había puesto algo caliente. Le daría ese poco calor que no supo de donde agarró y abrazó al cuerpo de Inuyasha aun dentro de sus alas. Escondió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y siguió llorando.

Ese _proceso de unión,_ muy pocas veces daba resultado. Los humanos muchas veces no aguantaban o simplemente la sangre se las daban algo tarde. Era su primera vez haciéndolo y no sabía si resultaría. Tenía miedo… como nunca había tenido antes.

Abrió sus ojos algo desorientado. Se encontraba solo, sus alas solo envolvían su cuerpo, sintió un profundo malestar al pensar en algo malo. Se levantó de golpe de la ¿cama? y cayó de sentón en el piso. Estaba débil. Había dado de beber a Inuyasha mucha sangre para intentar revivirle pero, ¿Dónde estaba?

— H-Has despertado.

— ¿Inu?

El chico aparecía desnudo en el marco de la puerta pero con una toalla envolviendo su cintura, en sus manos traía un **_té caliente_** que seguía humeante entre el vaso. Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad al verle caminando y él intentó hacer lo mismo pero volvió a caer de sentón.

Inuyasha algo asustado se acercó a él, colocó la taza de té en un buró y le ayudó a levantarse. Sesshōmaru le miraba sorprendido, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaban en su habitación? ¿Inuyasha sobrevivió? ¿Cómo…?

— P-Pensé que nunca irías a despertar. Me tenías muy preocupado.

— ¿C-Como? ¿Por qué?

— Llevas tres meses, inconsciente, Sesshōmaru. Debes de estar cansado, es normal. Además, no has comido nada desde que aquello pasó — se sentó a la par de Sesshōmaru en la cama y dio un casto beso en sus labios. Miró sus muñecas, los hilos rojos de ellos estaban unidos. Sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — llevó una mano a su cabeza sintiendo un poco de dolor en ella. Inuyasha negó, se levantó de la cama, giró para que su cuerpo quedara a la vista de su amado y extendió la toalla. En parte; el vampiro se sonrojó; y en otra se sorprendió al ver que no había cicatrices, la de su abdomen solo parecía un rasguño y al verlo de nuevo ya no estaba.

— Uff, al fin desapareció — exclamó el chico. Dejó la toalla caer a sus pies y se sentó en el regazo de Sesshōmaru con sus piernas lado a lado de su cuerpo. Agarró con firmeza las manos de Sesshōmaru e hizo que tocara su cuerpo. Ladeó su cuello dejando a ver que la _marca de media luna_ había crecido considerablemente y sonrió —; toca. Vamos, hazlo. ¿Ves? No hay nada allí. Al principio me sorprendí yo también pero me acostumbre en poco tiempo.

— ¿Cómo? — seguía estupefacto. Sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de Inuyasha; sus orejas se movieron al oír como Inuyasha empezaba a jadear y un bonito sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

— Habías dicho que mi _hilo_ no estaba conectado a nadie, ¿no? — Sesshōmaru asintió confundido. Sus manos se detuvieron en las caderas de Inuyasha y le miró a los ojos —: pues, cuando lo hicimos… nuestro lazo se unió. El mío estaba desapareciendo en eso, y… cuando fuimos uno solo… nos unimos para siempre. Eso me alegra a mí. Pero…

— Eso… — Inuyasha dejó de sonreír cuando Sesshōmaru calló, pegó un sobresaltó cuando su vampiro le tiró a la cama con una sonrisa. Rió por las cosquillas que le causaban los besos de mariposa que su amado empezó a darle — ¡Esa es la mejor noticia que haya recibido! ¡Mi amor!

— A mí también me alegra.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y besó sus labios apegándolo más a él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, se encontraba feliz, su pecho latía solo por el amor que le tenía a ese vampiro. Ya no había obstáculos en sus caminos para estar juntos. A pesar de ser un humano y un vampiro; ellos se amaban. Muchos dicen que los vampiros no tienen sentimientos y merecen morir, pero ¿acaso no pueden tener ellos mismos un final feliz?

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 **11.000 palabras exactas cubren este fic. —o eso creo—.**

 _Kōgeki:_ Ataca.

La verdad, ¿la mera verdad? Ni yo sé por qué no quise relatar una pelea entre Sesshōmaru y Naraku, pienso que fue suficiente con Byakuya… pero diay, ¡Bah! Eso ya no importa.

Espero os haya gustado, aquí termina mi historia…

¿Qué piensan? ¿Los vampiros también pueden tener final feliz?


End file.
